Young & Beautiful
by xwwefanwriterx
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic written for LegitElizabethWWEFan. OC x Luis Urive (Sin Cara). Plot is a bit spotty as it jumps through time, but basically, don't read it if you aren't looking for romance and friendship. (:


_Verse One_

The noise of a curse escaped Elizabeth Carmichael's lips as she opened up her bag. She had paid little attention to the contents when she was leaving the hotel she'd been booked in for the night. It was a last-minute RAW appearance Ellie had originally wanted to back out of because she was unprepared. Until the call last night, Ellie had only been on SmackDown for the most part, and it would be only the third time she'd be wrestling in the ring on RAW.

Well, if she could figure out what to do about her current , who had been lacing up her boots for their match later in the night, glanced up, and raised an eyebrow. "Nice mouth, Carmichael."

"_Cállate_," Ellie practically growled at the more experienced Diva who stood in front of her now, hands up like she was being robbed, smirking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"What's going on?" Naomi asked as she walked into the room. Brodus Clay was going to be in a match later, meaning that both Naomi and Cameron were already in their dance team-like uniforms. Naomi was also one of Ellie's only friends on the SmackDown roster, as she was often there, though she didn't have to be.

Ellie turned her bag upside-down, and as everything was unzipped, two magnets - one from England, the other from Mexico - and a variety of different souvenirs that Ellie hadn't put into her actual luggage yet tumbled out, alongside a brush and a small Ziploc bag of hair ties. "I don't have my gear. It's in my hotel room, and I don't have time to go get it."

Layla sized Ellie up a bit, and then nodded. "Not a problem. I'll have them dig out some leftover material and get you something real quick."

"That won't be necessary," a deep, very Hispanic voice said from the doorway of the Diva's Locker Room, and everyone turned their eyes to look. Standing before all of them was Luis Urive, better known to the fans - and most in the locker room - as Sin Cara. He, embarassingly enough, was holding up her gear. "You dropped this in the parking lot. You're lucky a fan didn't get it." He wasn't saying these things with the intentions of being rude, but Ellie, stubborn as she was, didn't thank him as she unceremoniously snatched her gear from his hands. "You're welcome."

With that, Luis was off, probably to put on his mask and parade before millions of viewers from all around the world as the high-flying, mystical Sin Cara. Whatever, Ellie thought, but deep in the pit of her stomach, she felt something quivering. It's probably just nerves for my match tonight…

As much as she wanted to think she was right, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly she had seen in Luis's eyes. In her anger, she hadn't paid attention.

Had she seen the smile on his face, kind, melting into his eyes, those beautiful silvery eyes due to the colored contacts he wore while wrestling? Or was he really angry and trying to hide it with a sly smirk on his lips that she'd mistaken for a caring smile?

Layla and Naomi both looked at Ellie knowingly, and Ellie looked back up at them. "What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders and moving into the corner, where her "locker" was. "Whatever you two are thinking, you're both wrong."

"Thinking what we're thinking proves that we're right." The girls exchanged a fist-bump as Ellie rolled her eyes and changed into her gear for the night, finally.

_Chorus_

Elizabeth's match on RAW turned out fairly well, and she bounded backstage, excited for yet another day doing what she loved most. Growing up in Columbia, the WWE's eventual worldwide success had inspired her. Sure, she had watched wrestling from other places, attended other events, but the WWE… from the first day, it felt like home. Ellie had never thought of leaving Columbia until she watched her first WWE show.

Now, here she was, a tried-and-true, tired, and a little achy, WWE Diva. She worked on SmackDown while waiting for her big break, just as AJ and Kaitlyn and Layla all had done, but she couldn't help thinking that she needed a little something… more.

Distraction proved near-fatal as she was run directly into by someone running down the hallway, knocking her backwards onto the floor, where she stuck out her arms to save herself… only to hear a sickening crack and crumple to the floor, crying out and holding tightly to her right wrist.

"_Merda! Merde! ¡Mierda!_ Shit!" Ellie repeated the single word four times over, and multiple times after that, rotating between all of her fluent languages as the medics were called over to help her out. Since she had actually broken something, they couldn't help her by themselves, and they had to load her into an ambulance and have her sent to the hospital.

Thanks to modern technology, Ellie was able to call Naomi from her hospital room while she was waiting for her doctor to arrive from a nurse's phone, and Naomi retrieved her things, promising to bring them to the hospital the next morning.

"It's just such bad luck. You had a great match. I don't know what happened…"

"No one knows what happened right now, Naomi. It's fine. Hell, I don't even know what-"

She was cut off by a knock on the door which startled her, and then in stumbled none other than Luis Urive, a large bouquet of red roses in his arms, looking more awkward than anyone she'd ever seen doing anything.

"I'll have to call you later, Naomi… I've got stuff to do, I guess. Bye!"

"Get better fast, El!"

The nurse, at Ellie's request, left the room quickly, promising Ellie another dose of her painkiller would be put on once she felt the ones she had in her body wearing off. Once the nurse was gone, Ellie's playful exterior left, and then it was tough-girl Ellie looking right into the definitely kind eyes of Luis.

"_Se puede adivinar por qué estoy aquí, ¿no es así._"

"_Tú eres el que me hizo romper mi muñeca, ¿no?_"

"_Sí._"

Ellie let out a deep sigh of confusion, and felt that quiver in the pit of her stomach again, but refused to address it once more. "It's alright," Ellie said, choosing to return to English once again. "I can't be mad at you. It was an accident."

"I feel horrible." Luis was distinct and to-the-point in his English, but it was strangely heart-warming. "Are you allergic? I didn't know…"

"No, I'm not allergic to roses. Have we introduced ourselves yet? Officially?"

Luis smiled, putting the roses on one of two chairs, and pulling the other to Ellie's bedside. "No, I don't think we have."

_Verse Two_

Four weeks later, Elizabeth found herself channel-surfing out of boredom as she laid out across the bed in Naomi's hotel room. She hadn't been allowed on television, and had only been labeled as being out on injury leave due to a personal incident, so she was receiving plenty of questions on Twitter. Many, from people obviously not in the know, asked if she was pregnant, to which she was always replying, "NO."

Finally, after a long day, Ellie was going to be able to relax, kick her feet up, and close her eyes. It was nice to at least entertain that idea before Naomi left the bathroom and smiled at her. "Get dressed, we're going out to dinner!"

"Oh, Lord please help me, Naomi's blind-dating me…"

"Trust me, girl. You're gonna love him."

"I won't love him until he says he loves me first. Then, and only then, will I consider it." A girlish giggle escaped Ellie's lips, and Naomi laughed along with her.

"Preach it, sister. Now get ready."

After about half an hour of Naomi trying to help Ellie dress herself, Layla arrived, and assisted on "The Ellie Project" as well. Once she was dressed, the two girls did her hair and makeup, and then Naomi got herself ready with a little help from Layla while Ellie went back to the television.

The three girls were a sight to see, all of them dressed up as they walked down the hallway. Layla wore a black halter dress with a sweetheart neckline that went down to her knees, with a pair of black pumps, her natural brunette hair loosely curled and falling over her shoulders. Naomi wore a striking, bright blue dress, not skin tight but almost, with a matching pair of high heels and red lipstick, her black hair pulled back into a tight bun.

In the middle, Ellie wore a dress that was a lighter, softer version of a mint green on the belt, with a white dress around it. There was a light amount of foundation, mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss on her face, but her hair was almost completely natural, just brushed after a light applying of some water and anti-frizz serum. She wore a pair of mint-colored flats as well, and smiled a bit as they got into the elevator.

She'd been graded down, due to healing quickly, to a smaller cast, and a brace on the other wrist which she had actually sprained. She didn't learn that until her last appointment, where she'd admitted to having a bit of pain in her other wrist, and they had taken some x-rays.

"So, who am I blind-dating?"

"You'll see…"

"Am I gonna have to kill the two of you?"

Layla and Naomi exchanged a smile, and then spoke in unison. "Probably not."

_Verse Three_

A year later, Elizabeth Carmichael found herself out on leave from the company again, and was once again pestered with questions on her Twitter, and now on her Instagram as well. "Please leave me alone!" she'd posted, saying that when she was ready she would tell them why she'd left for the moment. That, however, wasn't good enough for the fans, who continued to bother her so often that Ellie had changed the push notifications for Twitter and Instagram to off.

"Ellie!"

The familiar voice which echoed through Elizabeth's apartment caused her to look up from the SmackDown recording that she had been watching on her bedroom's television.

"Ellie!"

The voice called again, this time closer, and Elizabeth tossed her phone across the bed, getting up and moving to the door just in time to be swept up into the arms of Luis Urive himself.

"Luis! I missed you!" Elizabeth said, burying her face in his neck as she stood on her tiptoes. He smiled at her antics, kissing the top of her head, before pulling back and grabbing her by the hand to look down at it. "It's beautiful. You have great taste."

"Would you like honesty, or would you prefer that I lie to you and say that it was all me?" Ellie laughed, and he joined in. "Naomi and Layla helped me out quite a bit. I swore them to secrecy, _mi amor_. I knew they would tell you if I didn't."

"They didn't tell me, but I had my hopes… you're everything that I hoped for, Luis."

"Everything?"

"_Sí. Todo._"

"Alright… how is it?"

Elizabeth moved her hands from where he was holding them to place them on her hips. "Now, Luis, we've talked about this. We know the gender now. We're allowed to call 'it' a 'her'."

"Well, what if it doesn't want to be a her? What if it wants to be a he? Or both? Or neither?"

"Then she can be a he, both, or neither, but until she's made the conscious decision don't you think we should be considerate parents-to-be and at least refer to our child as a her?"

"Nothing pink."

"I love pink!"

Luis smiled, pulling his fiancée, and the mother of his child, into his arms, kissing her forehead. "And I love you."

"I love you, too. Forever. _Siempre._"

_Chorus_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you're wondering why I made an edit (if you saw this when it was originally posted, that is) to the story, by changing the lyrics into just "verse one," "chorus," etc.**

**I received a message from a moderator of some sort (I'm not quite sure what they were called, and I'm far too lazy to go back and check, sorry), telling me about a rule that I completely forgot about, that I'd like to remind all of you about.**

**Putting song lyrics that you did not write in your fanfictions is illegal and violates copyright. Your account can be _DELETED_ if you infringe upon that. I will, from now on, not be putting direct lyrics into my songfics. My apologies.**

**I suggest the rest of you do the same. Thank you. **


End file.
